


Everyone Loves A Good Bloe

by Holydoodleherewego



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holydoodleherewego/pseuds/Holydoodleherewego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic about what happened the night after the senior center disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Loves A Good Bloe

Chloe has almost cried herself out. We bombed at the convention center and she thinks nobody else seems to care we are weeks away from Worlds. I’ve wrapped her up in my arms; my fingertips tracing up and down her spine and planting gentle kisses on the top of her head.  
“Babe, it’s gonna be okay. It’ll work out, it always does.” I mumble into her hair.  
Deep sigh. Her breath tickles against my neck but I remain still. If I move, she’ll clamp onto me. Not that there’s anything wrong with that, but I can hardly breathe as is.  
“What if it doesn’t? It’ll be seven years wasted.” I can barely make out her words as she burrows her face into my neck.  
“Okay, first of all, three of those years were with me so how dare you,” I feel her lips curl into a smile then quickly fade. “And second, you need to move on from college anyway. Maybe this is a sign.”  
She pulls away from me and props her head up on her elbow. She’s staring me down with her piercing blue eyes, still a little swollen from crying. I definitely said the wrong thing. I roll over onto my back, pull a pillow over my face, and sigh for a long time.  
“Beca, I don’t think you understand how much this, the Bellas, mean to me. I just can’t ‘move on’ from that.” She says matter-of-factly.  
Silence for a couple beats. All you can hear is our breathing.  
Her hand finds mine and she entwines our fingers. I pull the pillow away and try to avoid her eyes.  
“I know the Bellas mean a lot to you, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” I am terrible at apologies.  
She half smiles before leaning down to kiss me gently. Her lips are always soft. One of my favorite things about her.  
“I know you didn’t mean it that way. Thank you for putting up with the crazy aca-bitch in me, baby. I love you.”  
I have to laugh at her slipping “aca” into that sentence.  
“I love you too, Chloe.”  
Now she gives me a real smile. The one where time stops and it’s just her glowing in the room. Amy was right, everyone loves a good Bloe.


End file.
